Anchor
by 30xA
Summary: Melanie Katherine isn't your normal 18 year old girl. She's always on the run from hunters. This isn't your normal Teen Wolf love story, its something completely different. Welcome to the life of Melanie, enjoy the ride. Derek Hale/oc
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I sang along to Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey, "will you still love me when im no longer young and beauti-" Rolling my eyes i was interrupted by my phone ringing. Without checking the caller I.D I answered, "Hello?" A voice sighed in relief, "Melanie?" I nodded but remembered that they couldn't see, "Yes?" the person coughed, "I need your help, get to Beacon hills, fast." And just like that the line went dead. I checked the I.D, private.

I knew who it was, but i refused to believe that after two years of no contact, he finally calls me? Even if I didn't want to, he was apparently in danger and I needed to help. Sighing, I realized that i was only two hours away from Beacon hills. Groaning as i thought that i would be there faster than i initially thought. I continued to sing along and to my displeasure I finally made it to Beacon Hills. My grip tightened as i thought about everything that has happened there, the fire, the heartbreak, everything.

I went into the woods and stopped when my jeep could no longer go any further. I jumped down, and noticed that i was a few feet away from the Hale house. Cracking my neck, i went up the porch steps, but stopped when i sensed that someone was behind me. I turned around only to bump into the chest of Derek Hale. I sighed and he some what smiled at me, I looked up at him, "I'm here. What do you need help with?" Derek sighed, "For the past week, some kind of lizard thing has been terrorizing the town."

Lizard thing? "So you decided to call me? Derek, you know how much I hate it here!" Derek growled, "Who else was i supposed to call? Everyone is blaming me and i dont know what to do!" I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll help." He smiled, "Come on, I need to go pick up my betas" I shrugged and followed behind him, he opened his car door for me and i mumbled thanks. Derek got in and revved the car, "Please tell me your betas are some what trained?" Derek nodded, "they're trained, but still need a little practice." I smirked, "good, I'll help you train them." Derek shook his head, "No offense, but I know how you train, i'm trying to kept them alive." I scoffed and looked out the window. It was a little cold so i reached over to the heater but my hand collided with Derek. Felling the familiar spark i quickly pulled my hand back and pushed it into my sweater pocket.

_"Put me down!" I screamed as he pushed me over his shoulder and began to spin around.  
His metallic laugh filling my ears like he was an angel. "Say it!" he exclaimed, I shook my head, "Never!" I chuckled.  
Shaking his head he began to spin faster, "Fine, fine! Derek Hale is the best boyfriend ever! Now put me down!" Derek gently placed me on my feet, before grabbing my hand as i stumbled. Pulling him down with me, we landed on the floor of the beautiful meadow. He managed to turn us so he would fall on his back. I gazed at his beautiful blue eyes, almost getting lost in them. "Melanie?" I smiled, "Yes?" Derek stared into my eyes before smiling and flipping us over and planting a gentle kiss on my neck, "I love you."_

I snapped out of the flashback, and slowed down my heartbeat. I looked over at Derek who had a pained expression, flinching as the school bell rang, i noticed three teens walking over to the car. A girl and two boys, they all slipped into the back seat. The girl glared at me, "Whos this?" Derek's eyes flashed red, and she looked down guiltily, "My friend Melanie," my heart ached, "She will be helping us." They mumbled their hellos and Derek raced back to his burnt home. Sighing, I opened the car door once we had reached our destination. Everyone was already in the house, but Derek was still going up the steps, "Derek?" he immediately turned around, "What?" I gulped, "I'm going for a walk, i'll be back." He nodded, and continued going up the stairs. I sighed and started to walk into the woods.

I wanted to find our meadow, the one where all the happy memories between us happened. Without realizing it, I began to sing one of my favorite songs by Sia, not knowing that Derek was following me.

"Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me."


	2. Chapter 2

After about 10 minutes, i reached our meadow. What was once filled with flowers of every color, laid dead. Everything had dried out, everything that i loved was dead. The beautiful white lilies, the breathe taking roses, all gone. I looked around and noticed something shining, I reached over and grabbed it. My fingers wrapped around the familiar heart shaped locket.

_Smiling, I skipped around the meadow, letting my dress flow with every jump, before_  
_a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, Derek. I laughed before placing a kiss on his soft lips.  
He sat down and I sat in between his legs, letting my head rest on his chest. After hours of non-stop taking about ridiculous things,  
I felt something cold hit my neck. I tried to look down, "Don't look." I obeyed Derek's commanded and forced myself to not look, yet i was anxious to see what it was. "Now." I smiled and my fingers clasped around the beautiful heart locket. "Derek! Its Amazing!" He smiled, "turn it around." I did what he said and on the back where the words, "I love you." it was simple, but that was perfect._

I wiped away the tears that were flowing down my checks. Derek was my boyfriend when i was 17, at the time he was 19. Everything was perfect, but one day he dumped me. I didn't know why, or what I did. We dated for two years, and he just threw all of that away. I did find out why, Kate. I sighed as i continued to look around. Ohh how i miss this meadow. "I miss this place too." I turned around to face Derek, great. I nodded, Closed my eyes and continued to remember all of our memories. "I didn't call you just for your help." My eyes snapped opened, and I glared at him, Derek continued to talk. "I called you because i wanted to see you one more time."

One more time? "because i knew you that once you helped me, you would leave." Well that was true. Nothing held me here, before it was Derek ,but now that he was gone, i had no one. I nodded signaling that he was right. Derek sighed, "You know, for those 2 years I always wondered where you were, if you were okay, if you were still _alive_." My eyes caught his, and they showed guilt. "I know I hurt you, I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes, did he really think i was going to forgive him that easily?

I slipped the locket into my pocket, and started to walk away back to the house. "I still love you." those four words made me stop, why? I turned around to face him, but his back was facing me. "Why?" Derek faced me, "Because whenever i was with you i felt like i was on cloud nine, y-" I interrupted him, "No, why did you leave me for Kate?" he shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. I was stupid, she was so easy." Did he really just say that? "No, wait i didn't mean that." I scoffed and continued to walk. I was at the house within a few minutes, I sooooo needed to sleep. I went up the steps to where i remembered Derek room was.

Erika stopped me, "You're not supposed to go in there." Ugh, was i really going to deal with this? "Why?" She rolled her eyes, "This is Derek's room." I nodded, "I know that." She growled, "Look bitch, Derek is mine, you need to back off. he only called you here for help, thats all you are, help." I growled back, but more fiercer, "Listen _Erika, _I don't care if you're own of Derek's betas. I wont hesitate to rip of your throat. You're already getting on my nerves." She backed off a bit, and i pushed through her and went into the room. I laid on the bed, and tried to fall asleep, eventually my body obeyed my commands.

I groaned as my face collided with someones chest. I looked up to see the familiar beard that belonged to Derek. I sighed as I remembered all the memories that happened in this room.

_"Derek!" I squealed as he began to tickle me, I leaned over and grabbed one of the pillows and tried to fight back._  
_We were home alone, so uncle peter couldn't come to the rescue and help me. He grabbed the pillow from me and threw it across the room. _  
_He smirked and continued to tickle me, "Stop! i'm going to pee myself if you keep tickling me!" Derek sighed, but got off. "As fun as it tickling you, i don't need you peeing on my bed." I stuck out my tongue, and sat on his 6-pack stomach. Derek gripped my thighs sending a shiver down my back. He flipped us over so he was on top, he began to kiss my neck softly up to my ear until he found my soft spot, which he did. I moaned as i gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to me. His hand found its way under my shirt, but stopped short when he heard two car doors slam shut. _

I smiled as i remembered how we were almost caught that day. "What are you smiling about?" I shrugged, "remember that day when we were almost caught?" Derek chuckled, "Yeah, I was tickling you when you threatened me that you were going to pee." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I sighed and got up, "well I need to go buy clothes since i didn't bring any." Derek shook his head, "Later, for now just borrow some of mine." I rolled my eyes, but agreed. Derek handed me a pair of sweats, and his old jersey from when he was in high school. "You still have this!" Derek smirked, "Yeah." I used to wear this shirt everywhere to show off that he was mine, and that i was his. I smiled, and quickly replaced my shirt with the jersey.

I didn't care about changing in front of Derek, I have done it so much when we were together, whats the difference? I did the same with my pants, and started to go downstairs. "Derek, can i borrow your car?" Derek glared at me as i mentioned his car, "No, Where do you wanna go?" I shrugged, "I'm hungry." He nodded, "Wait where's your car?" I shrugged, "Its like a mile away from here, and i really don't feel like getting it." He rolled his eyes, and grabbed his keys, "come on lets go to the diner and get some breakfast." I smiled before slipping on my shoes and getting into the car.

After 5 minutes, we reached my favorite diner.  
(ugh, i forgot that Derek and the rest of the werewolfs now live in the subway train, so pretend they have been there the whole time please! oh and they already know that its the kanima)

"Theres a rave tonight, and the Kanima will be there." I nodded, "Are we going to kill it?" Derek shook his head, "Catch it." I nodded, "And where do i come into this?" Derek sighed, "You're gonna help catch it." great. I nodded and ordered my favorite, Chocolate chip pancakes. Derek ordered whatever he wanted. "Might as well tell you everything." Oh, so theres more? "Theres another werewolf, Scott. He was turned by Peter. He's the one thats helping us catch the Kanima." I nodded, "And this Kanima, do you know who it is?" Derek nodded, "His name is Jackson, he was supposed to be a werewolf but instead he turned into the Kanima."

I nodded in understanding, "Well if you want me to go this rave, i need a dress!" Derek rolled his eyes, "We'll go after we drop of food for Isaac and Erika." I nodded and smiled as the waitress brought over our food. She eyed Derek up and down before winking at him as she left, I managed to keep down my growl. After we finished our food we headed back to the subway, i'm just gonna call it that, to give the food we ordered for Erika and Isaac to them. Isaac thanked me while Erika just mumbled something that i couldn't catch. I just nodded, "Well Isaac and Erika, I'm gonna go shopping with Derek. Bye." I grabbed Derek's hand and tried to leave before Erika could say she wanted to tag along.

Derek laughed and got into the drivers seat and we were headed off to the mall. "I wonder what i should wear, sweetheart dress? nah" Derek rolled his eyes, which i caught through the rearview mirror. Derek looked over at me, "Everytime you begged me to take you shopping, you never knew what to get." I rolled my eyes as i remembered, Derek never complained, instead he got the pleasure in seeing me pick tight dress and model them for him. "You never complained! you just sat there like a good dog, giving me compliments on the dresses i would pick out!" Derek shook his head as he laughed, "Why would i complain? i loved the view."

Smiling i got out of the car as he pulled the car an open space, it was still around 10 maybe 11 am, "Well i do know that i want a tight dress." Derek rolled his eyes, but i could practically smell jealousy coming off from him. I secretly smiled, and entered a store filled with dresses. I smiled at the endless choices, but decided to settle on something sexy. After about 13 dresses, i finally settled for a black leather lace dress . At first Derek immediately said no, but once i said that i was going to wear it whether he liked it or not, he had no choice but to agree. I smiled, and decided to go shopping for regular clothes. I was done after about 2 hours, and made sure i bought some comfortable shoes, as well as heels. Derek carried most of the bags, which i made sure to thank him.

Finally we made it home, and i made sure to grabbed my make up from my car, which was know sitting safely besides Derek's car. Derek came in, "lets go, we're needed at Deatons." I nodded and followed behind Derek and Isaac. We made it to what seemed to be an Animals shelter, and a boy who seemed to be around the same age as Isaac opened the door. I soon learned that his name was Scott, another werewolf. "Whats he doing here? and who is she?" Derek pushed past him, "I need them here." Scott sighed, "I don't trust them." Isaac shrugged and sat on the desk, which i joined, sitting besides him. Isaac looked up at Scott, "Yeah well, we don't trust you." Derek growled, "Look i don't care if you don't trust them. Look the dr. is he going to help or not?" a voice came out from behind us, "Well that depends, are you going to kill Jackson? or save him?" Derek answered, "Kill him." While Scott's answer was completely different.

He lead us into his examination room, and i stood besides Derek. He pulled out a tray of herbs, which Isaac reached for. Derek stopped him and scolded him about what he touched. Isaac sighed and leaned down on the table, "so are you some kind of witch?" the man looked at him like he was crazy, "no, I'm a veterinarian." I rolled my eyes and began to look at the x-rays while they talked about the Kanima. After they got all the information we needed, we left.

Once we got to the subway, i went into mine and Derek's cart, yes we share and fell asleep. I woke up around the middle of the day, Derek handed me some pancakes, and told me that Erika and Isaac will be joining me throughout the rave. As long as Erika doesn't stay with me im fine. After a few boring hours, i decided to get ready. I straightened my waist length hair, and curled the ends. Then applied my make up to make me seem even more flawless then I already am. After i put on my dress I slipped on my heels.

Derek threw me my car keys, "Drive Erika and Isaac with you, they're waiting for you outside." I nodded and started walking, listening to my heels click. "You look beautiful Melly." I blushed and continued walking, He always called me Melly when we were together. I sighed as i reached my car, Isaac was already in the passenger seat, thank merlin. We headed over to the warehouse, and made sure Erika and Isaac went their own way. I found Jackson dancing with Erika and Isaac. Looking like they were about to have a threesome. I shrugged and a boy who seemed to be around my age, asked to dance.

I agreed and soon we were grinding, i noticed Isaac carrying a unconscious Jackson, "Bye." I followed them as they placed Jackson in a metal chair. "Atlas your doing something right." they turned towards me once they heart my voice. They shrugged and i leaned back against the wall. I was supposed to watch over these two idiots, and I'm keeping my promise. A boy rushed in causing Erika and Isaac to jump, "its just me! its just Stiles!" I rolled my eyes. Stiles, I'm guessing, leaned towards Jackson, "Jackson is that you?" His eyes were open, "Us... were all here." Stiles looked back at us then back at Jackson, "are you the one killing people?" he replied, "were the ones killing murderers." I sighed and focused on Erika and Isaac, "why are both of you bleeding?" Erika looked back at me, for once she wasn't being bitchy, "Jackson decided to put up a fight." I nodded in understanding and watched as Jackson stood up.

Stiles back up towards us, and once Jackson head started shaking he panicked, "Okay out, everybody out!" I sighed and followed while Isaac pushed me in front of him. All three huddled against the door trying to keep him in, but i knew that it wasn't enough. My thought was answered as Jackson ripped through wall and ran away. Great. I walked out with Erica and Isaac, but we couldn't seem to get out, we were trapped. Stiles was going on about something that he finally did, while Derek was screaming at him to break something? i don't know. Stiles bent down and blew some kind of ash on the floor allowing us to leave, and for Derek to enter. He ran off, leaving me with Erika, Isaac, and Stiles.

I sighed as Dr. Deaton was helping Scott, with a very weak Derek sitting besides him. Derek mumbled his thanks, and threw me my keys. "lets go." I sighed and drove over to the subways. After helping Derek reach the bed, i changed into my tight booty shorts and Derek's old jersey. Sighing I felt Derek's hand slid around my waist and pull me closer. I fell asleep feeling some what content.

feedback? leave some comments on what you think please!


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as i felt someone shaking me, "go away." The person sighed, " You need to wake up Melanie, Derek needs you." I sighed and noticed that i only slept for a few minutes. Rolling my eyes i followed behind Erika. I got there just in time to see Derek showing them the chains they will be using for the full moon. Thank god i got over that stage, it hurt like a bitch.

I bit my lip as i watch Derek who was wearing a tight gray wife beater shirt. Erika leaned against the train, "You guys get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna wanna kill anything you can find." Erika shrugged, "thank god i had my period last week then." everyone, including me, looked at her, to much Erika, to much. Derek smirked and picked up the head piece, "Well this ones for you." oh god, i remember that, hurt like a bitch every single time.

I sighed as Derek began to get Isaac, Boyd, And Erika into their harnesses. "What if we break out?" "You'll probably kill me, then kill each other." I rolled my eyes and leaned back onto the ledge and watched. I looked down at my hips where my tattoo was poking out since my shirt had ridden up. I had gotten it a few months after i had changed, and 3 weeks before Derek had broken up with me. He still doesn't know, and i don't intended on telling him exactly what the three spirals represent.

Derek began to twist the knobs on Erika's headband, i felt bad for her. I knew how much pain she was in. Isaac was holding her back while Boyd just looked down unable to look at Erika's pained face. I sighed as I began to chain up Boyd as Derek chained Isaac. "How do you control it?" Isaac asked, damn that boy asks to many questions. "You find an **_anchor_**." Derek answered, "Something meaningful to you." I finished locking Boyd in, just as him and Erika began to scream. "What is it for you?"He began to chain Isaac's feet, Derek's eyes flashed over to me, then back to Isaac, "Someone, and anger." I sighed but Isaac looked over to me, "what about you? what's your anchor?" I shrugged, "A past love, keeps me calm most of the time."

Isaac nodded, and focused on himself. He was feeling the change. Today was going to be and extremely loooooong night. Derek later stood besides me as he was calling Scott asking for help. We both turned around when we heard 2 separate growls. They changed. We looked at each other before going to where the 3 chained up werewolf's were. I looked over at Derek, "Take care of Isaac, I'll get Erika and Boyd." before he could disagree i was already fighting Erika who had broken free.

Growling as Erica's claws hit my face, i managed to land a punch to her jaw, probably breaking it, causing her to fly backwards, i quickly managed to chain her back, and focus on Boyd. Derek was trying to find Isaac who had jumped out one of the subway windows. Derek was in the subway cart, when Boyd went to attack him, but stopped short when Isaac, in wolf form, pinned him against the wall. He nodded to Derek, signaling that he had it under control and was simply protecting Derek. With my back against Erika, she managed to claw my back. I growled and faced her, showing her my bright red eyes. Now i was angry. She backed down, following my orders. I felt my canines begin to grow, but i still wasn't losing my control.

I turned back to Derek, who seemed confused as to why my eyes were red. He knew i wasn't an alpha, and i wasn't. Once i made sure that Erika and Boyd were chained, i walked over to Derek who was talking to Isaac. Derek looked up at Isaac, "Looks like you found an anchor." Isaac nodded, "My father." from what ive heard from Derek, Isaac was abused at home. He looked confused, "you're father used to lock you in a freezer in the basement to punish you." Isaac ignored the comment, "he didn't use to." I sighed and walked over to Boyd and Erika to make sure they where okay.

I looked back to see that Derek was gone, "Derek?" silence. I walked out of the cart to find Derek no where in sight. I sighed and glanced over to the mirror, my eyes were still red. I sighed as i heard Derek's phone begin to ring, i followed the tone and answered, "Hello?" the person sighed, "Derek, look we know who is controlling the kanima." "Uhm Scott, Derek isn't here." "What? where is he?" i sighed, "I dont know, look how about i go?" now it was his turn to sigh, "Derek trusts you, so i can trust you too. Meet us at the station." I hanged up and changed my clothes that were full of blood. I changed into a pair of black tights with a white v neck. I slipped on my black vans and jumped into Derek's car. He isn't here to tell me no, so black shiny camaro, i will finally drive you.

Within a few minutes i made it to the station, Scott opened the door for me, and lead me to the room where stiles and his father were. Stiles greeted me, while his father looked confused, "Who is she? and why is she here?" I sighed, "I'm Melanie Katherine _Hale,_ and Scott asked me to help." Scott and Stiles looked at me confused, but i signalled that i would tell them later. Stiles father nodded, and continued to show us the footage of Matt inside the hospital. Scott already got his mother to confirm that it was indeed Matt that she was talking to. "Stiles go tell the front desk to let Scott's mom in." Stiles nodded, "I'll go with you." He nodded, and we walked to the front desk. When we got there, the lady who allowed me to come in was no longer there. Instead, she was on the floor with blood all over her chest. "Shit."

Stiles looked over at me, looking worried. Once we turned around, we were greeted by a gun pointed to our faces. Who was holding the gun? Matt. Stiles pushed me behind him, while i rolled my eyes. Did he really think he could protect me? I sighed, and forced Stiles behind me. I could definitely take a bullet shot, Stiles? not so much. I sighed as he pointed the gun and told us to go back to the office. He pushed us inside and Stiles's father looked over at Matt. "Matt? Whatever is going on i can guarantee a solution that doesn't involve a gun." Matt ignore him, "You know its funny you say that because i dont think you're aware of how right you are." "I know you don't wanna hurt people." Matt shook his head in disagreement, "Actually, I wanna hurt alot of people. You four are on my list, but i can be persuaded, one way is to try dialing your cellphone like McCall is doing," Scott's hand flew out of his pockets, and Matt continued, "That? that can definitely get someone hurt."

Matt pointed to the desk, "Everyone... NOW!" I sighed and placed Derek's phone on the table. He walked us all over to where the jail cells were and made Stiles handcuff his own father. He then pushed us back to the office, and along the way we passed a hall filled with dead officers. Scott looked at him, "What are you gonna do? Kill everyone?" Matt shrugged, "Thats what Jackson is for, I just think about killing them." I sighed as Matt forced me to sit down, while he made Scott and Stiles delete every single file that might lead the police to blame him for the killings. "Deleted, and we're all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means." Oh stiles, that is going to get you killed.

Great. Scotts mom just arrived, freaking whoop de doo! Scott was pleading with Matt to not get his mom into this, but Matt wasn't buying it. Looks like another innocent person stuck in the middle of something big. He made all three of us walk over to get Scotts mom, after Scott being reluctant about opening the door, Matt threatened to kill me, stiles, his mom, then him. I frowned as Scott opened the door only to find Derek standing on the other side. He looked different though, that was answered when i noticed that he was Paralyzed. A half Kanima Jackson was standing besides him. He quickly walked over Derek, and over to us. Matt leaned over Derek, "This is the one controlling him? this kid?" Matt scoffed, "Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad yeah! thats right. I've learned a few things lately." Matt paused, "Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas, its like a freaking halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

Here comes Stiles's stupid answer, "An abdominal snowman, but uh its more like a winter time thing you know? Like seasonal." Out of no where Jackson reaches over and slices his neck causing him to become paralyzed. Told you. Stiles managed to mumble the world 'Bitch' as we fell on top of Derek. And of course, Derek complained about Stiles being on him. Get over it Derek. "Oh i don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair, it must kinda suck though, having all that kind of power taken away from you, with just a little cut at the back of your neck.

Another car light flashed through the windows, this time it was Melissa, Scott's mom. After threatening Scott by stepping on Stiles chest, Scott agreed to Matts demands. "You" he pointed over to Jackson, "Take them in there." Jackson nodded and began to drag Stiles and Derek into the office while Matt pointed the gun at us, "You and You, lets go." We went to the front while Matt kept the gun pointed at our heads. "Mom." Scotts mom walked in but stopped short when she saw the gun pointed at our heads. Why haven't i gone werewolf on him? because he doesn't know that i am a werewolf, and i intend to keep it that way.

"Just listen to everything he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you." Melissa nodded, and we turned over to Matt, who looked back at us. "Hes right." Two shots rang out, and i looked down. He had shot me in the stomach. "But i didn't promise that i wouldn't hurt you." Melissa tried to walk over to us, but i managed to push her back while Matt pointed the gun at us. I made sure she was protected behind me, while i tried to apply pressure. He yelled at Scott to stand up, while Stiles's dad yelled out. "Are you okay?" Matt started to freak out yelling at everyone to shut up. "Now get up or i shoot them next!" Scott quickly shot up, and matt took us over to the jail cell, which he locked Scott's mom in. "They need help. Let me help them." Matt looked back at her, "You think so?" Stiles's dad shot up, "Listen you l-" Scott interrupted him, "Look im fine okay?" Oh thanks Scott, I'm fine too. Melissa looked over at us, "No Scott, You're not okay." I looked over at her, "I'm not okay either, just say-what?" as Scott shot me a look to shut up.

I sighed and sat down on the bench. Maybe he won't notice me leaving? I got up and started to slowly walk up to the door, "Melanie? oh sweat Melanie! Where do you think you're going?" I sighed, "Getting away from you." Matt came over to me, "You're not going anywhere, or else the next four bullets will be lnbetted into your heart." Ohhh, feisty. I sighed as I followed Scott as he pushed us back into the office. I sat down on the couch as my wound began to burn a bit. Derek's eyes flashed over to me, which showed worry. I sighed as i walked over to where Scott and Matt where. "Is that what happened to you?" Scott paused, "You drowned didn't you?"

Matt looked over at us, "He shouldn't have let them drink." Scott looked over at him confused, "what do you mean?" "Lahey! he shouldn't have let them drink." "Who was drinking?" "The swim team you idiot! I didn't know what was happening, i didn't know that they have just won state, and Lahey is having his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate." I mentally sighed as i remembered what had happened. "And then Camden grabs me, thinking its funny and throws me into the pool."

_"Camden! stop hes drowning!" He ignored my plea as he continued to laugh about a drowning Matt.  
I began to take off my shoes to try to help him, but Camden grabbed my arm, "Don't." I ripped my arm out of his grip and pushed him.  
"You're killing him Camden! He can't swim!" All he did was shrug and continue to watch Matt struggle in the water.  
A few minutes later Camden's father jumped in getting Matt out. He pulls Matt out and lays him besides the pool, he stays above him ,"You tell no one! this is your fault! What little bastard doesn't know how to swim!? You say nothing! you tell no one! no one!"  
Matt stood up and glared at everyone, but looked at me with intense hatred. Camden noticed and pulled me behind him, protecting me. _

"And you know who was there?" Matt asked, Scott shrugged, "Melanie!" He exclaims as he shot me once again. I groaned as i felt it hit me in the arm. "She didn't even help! all she did was stand next to her stupid brainless boyfriend Camden!" I growled, "You don't know anything Matt! I tried! I really did!" Matt rolled his eyes, "Sure Melanie." I sighed. Suddenly the lights turned off, "Whats happening?" I screamed as gunshots rang through the air, yet these were laced with wolfsbane, hunters. I only got shot twice as i ran for cover in the office. I groaned in pain as i feel onto the couch. Scott later ran in, and onto a still paralyzed Stiles. Derek was slowly starting to get up, "Take him! go!" Scott nodded and grabbed Stiles.

"Stay here Melanie." I nodded, I've just been shot four times Derek, do you really think i wanna be running around? Derek shifted and ran out the door. I managed to get the wolfsbane bullets out as well as the bullets Matt shot me with. They still stinged because of the wolfsbane, but it felt numb. I ran into the jail cel where Derek was fighting the Kanima. I growled, shifting into my red eye werewolf. Derek kicked Jackson, should i even call it Jackson? And i managed to land a kick to his Jaw. He tried clawing at me, but i dodged that quickly. Derek was flipped over the desk, and i tried to punch the Kanima but that quickly backfired on both me and Derek as he kicked us into the wall.

Derek looked over at me, "Run. Get out!" I shook my head, "I'm not leaving you Derek, not again." He nodded, jumping over the table landing a kick on Jackson's back. I ran over to Scott, who just showed his mother his other identity. Well Scotty, thats going to be a huuuuuuge bump in your relationship with your mom. I sighed and ran after the Kanima. I felt a hand grab me as a passed a hallway. Derek signaled me to shut up, and we listened to Scott talking to Gerard. He was a traitor. He was trading us for Jackson? Derek intertwined his fingers with mine and we ran out. We managed to get into his car, but my car, which Derek used to come here, was left behind.

We got back to the subway station, where a tired Erika, Isaac, and Boyd sat. I groaned as i began to loose my balance. Derek caught me, "Whats wrong?" I coughed, "I got two bullets laced with Wolfsbane. The bullets are out, but not the wolfsbane." I knew how Derek was going to heal me, and it wasn't pretty. Derek placed a kiss on my forehead before breaking my arm. I screamed in pain, and i noticed that the betas had flinched. It wasn't enough, and Derek noticed. His hands gripped my leg, "I'm so sorry." I nodded, and i felt the excruciating pain. Tears flowed down my check like a river, Derek picked me up and placed me onto his bed. He gently changed me into shorts and a shirt without causing pain. He laid besides me, and I managed to curl up besides him.

"Did you mean it?" I looked up at Derek, "Mean what?" He sighed, "When you said you weren't going to leave me." I nodded, "every word." Derek glanced down at me, "Your eyes, why are they red? you're not an alpha." I sighed, i didn't really want to talk about it. "I'm an Alpha's mate." He looked at me, "Who's your mate?" I could smell anger and jealousy coming from him, but he tried to remain calm. I sighed as my eyes began to flutter close, before i fell asleep i managed to say one last word, "_You_."


	4. Chapter 4

_And I don't know what I'd do if I lost you_  
_And what in the world would I do without you?_

I sighed as those few simple words flew across my mind. Derek began to search through books, none will be able to help him in his search.

I was seated on the dirty, dusty couch. Erika and Boyd came in, causing Derek to turn around. "You've decided." What is he talking about? "When?" Erika looked over at him, "Tonight." Boyd added, "During the game, we figured it would be the best time."

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

Erika shrugged, "Since i just turned sixteen a month ago, i wouldn't mind getting my license, I can't do that if im dead you know?"

Oh poor Erika, don't you know that their is consequences when you accept the bite? not everything is free.

"Well i told you there was a price."

Boyd looked between Erika and Derek, "Well you didn't tell us that it would be like this." Derek was beginning to get annoyed, "Yeah? well i told you how to survive, you do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha."

So there leaving? Erika, I dont mind. Boyd, I mind, we became close through out the last few days. "We know."

Waaaaaaait a minute, do they really think they can find another pack? good luck with that amigos. Its gonna be one hell of a journey.

Derek looked back at them, both of the betas avoided his eyes. "How are you even going to find one?"

Erika looked over at Boyd, "I think we already did."

Wait what? that quick? I stood up, "Look guys. Even if you did find another pack, its still not going to be easy. You'll face the exact same problems you're facing now. Nothing different."

Erika looked at me, "We heard them, all this howling. It was unbelievable." Boyd nodded, "Must of been a dozen of them." Erika looked back us, "Maybe more."

I sighed, Alphas don't travel together. "Yeah, or maybe only two." They seemed confused, i sighed and got closer to them, "Do you know what the Beau Geste Effect is? " They didn't answer my question. Derek rolled his eyes, "If they modulate their hows, two wolves can sound like a dozen."

Erika shrugged, "Look that doesn't matter okay? theres another pack out there, there has to be."

You're going to get yourself killed, you can't survive without a pack! I growled as Erika and Boyd said their goodbyes and left.

"They're going to get killed Derek. They don't know any better." Derek groaned, "What can i do Melanie!? Lock them up in a cell like you father did to you?"

I growled at him as he mentioned my father.

_"Daddy! Let me out! please! I promise i'll be good." I pleaded with my father to get me out of this hell hole.  
All he did was laugh at my misery, he knew i couldn't last long here. He wanted to kill me. I sighed as I sat down on the hard cement floor laced with Wolfsbane. He walked closer to the bars, "Why couldn't you be a good daughter? Be like your older sister Katherine? We named her after you in hope that you would be the same, Boy where we wrong."_

_"_Don't you ever fucking mention my father Derek, never." Derek growled, not liking the way i was talking to him. I growled back fiercer in response, "Is that the way you treat your mate Derek?" I looked back to see who was here, Peter. Derek leaned over the table, holding a piece of broken glass. He threw it at peter, who managed to catch it before it pierced his jugular.

"I expect a warmer welcome." I scoffed, please. I sat back down, still pissed about how Derek mentioned my father. I got up and began to walk out but Peter stopped me, "Oh the beautiful Melanie, Its great to see you. Haven't seen you since Derek left you for that Argent, I never liked her." I nodded and continued to walk out.

Derek called for me, but i didn't answer. A few minutes after i left i heard Peter tell something to Derek, "I don't know why she stays for you, after all you've done." I sighed, today there was an Lacrosse game and Jackson was going to be there, which meant that i needed to be there. I head over to the subway and changed. I found Isaacs Lacrosse sweater, so i slipped that on and changed into black tights. I slipped on red vans to match the red sweater.

I got into my car and headed over to the game. I found Stiles and Scott sitting bench, hey i thought he was first line? Whatever. I took a seat besides Stiles, "Hey guys." Stiles let out a little girly scream as he fell to the floor from jumping. "Okaaaaay?" I slid over to Scott, "So Jackson is here?" He nodded and pointed over to him. Great, just great.

The couch stood behind us, "Put on your helmet Stiles your replacing Greenberg." Stiles immediately smiled, "Greenberg? what happened to greenberg?" The couch leaned over, "He sucks, You suck, slightly less." Stiles stood up, "I'm playing? Im playing!" I looked over at Scott, "Hes never played on the field before has he?" Scott laughed and shook his head, "First time."

I nodded, and looked over to Stiles. He looked like he didn't belong, lost. Gerard voice filled our ears, " Scott can you hear me?" Scott motioned for me to listen, but to act like i couldn't hear. "Ahhh you can." I leaned back, acting like i was interested in the game, "Lets put a real clock in this game Scott. I'll give you until the last thirty seconds to tell me where Derek is." Gerard sighed, "So tell me whos gonna die tonight? Is it gonna be you're mother? who bravely came out to support you. Or the sheriff? your bestfriend's father. Or the pretty little teen sitting besides who is acting like she can't hear me? You tell me Scott."

I growled low enough so others couldnt hear me. He was never going to get Derek. The game began with Stiles. He managed to get the ball, but he was tackled every single time. Out of no where, Isaac sat down besides us. "Is that my sweater?" I smiled, "Yup." He shook his head and Scott looked over at him, "You came to help?" Isaac shrugged, "I came to win."

Very corny Isaac. They were discussing how to get rid of the three players sitting on bench. Rolling my eyes i stood up, "I'll take care of two." They seemed confused as i walked over to the two boys. I mumbled something to them making them smile and follow me. Before i was out of Isaac and Scotts view, I winked at them. I got the two boys over to a dark corner and began to kiss both. When one wasn't looking, i pressed his pressure point and made him KO. Without letting the other one noticed i continued to make out with him. Eventually i did the same thing. I put the two somewhere safe, and walked back to the game.

Isaac was hurting his own team mates. He managed to get everyone out, but Jackson tackled him and paralyzed him. I followed him to see that he was going to the lockers. Scott quickly ran after. I heard a whole bunch of fighting. I went in to see Isaac leaning on the sink and Scott fighting one of the hunters. I looked over at Isaac, "Be careful Melanie." I nodded and went back noticing that all the lights had shut off. People began to scream as the lights flashed back on, Jackson.

He was on the floor, motionless. He had stabbed himself. Scotts mom began to do cpr, and forced Lydia to hold his head. "Stiles? Wheres Stiles?" I looked around and saw that he was no where to be found. Gerard.


	5. Chapter 5

~~ 死 ~~

I guess you could say i was having a panic attack. Stiles was missing, and i needed to help find him. Guessing that Gerard took him, I ran my way over to Alison's house! yay.

I managed to pick open the lock allowing me to enter the house. Now, where would they be? basement. I remembered to be extremely quiet because i didn't know if there is hunters hiding somewhere.

"They're in the basement, hector." I quickly hid behind a bookshelf, making sure i stayed well hidden. Gerard and Hector walked passed me, and I pressed myself closer to the wall. I looked after them and saw that they were headed outside. I took that as my chance, and silently ran to the basement. An unconscious Stiles layed on the floor just below the stairs. I ran over to him, and checked to see if he was alright.

His body had no physical injuries, and i was relieved. I heard mumbled cries and i looked up, Erika and Boyd. They were hanged by wires, not just any wires, electrical. I went over to them, and tried to see how i could turn of the shocks, but a door opening stopped me. I ran behind a few boxes and pressed my index finger to my lips, signaling them to be quiet.

I noticed that Stiles had gotten up, just in time for when the door opened. "They were trying to tell you its electrified," Gerard informed him as Stiles began to try and release them, but just got shocked. Stiles turned around and faced Gerard, "what are you doing with them?"

Gerard leaned back on the wall, "At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. Theres no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up," He sighed, "The instinct to protect their alpha is to strong."

Stiles seemed nervous, "Okay? so what are you doing with me?" I could see that his hand had began to shake a bit. "Because Scott can find me, he knows my scent." I sighed and began to look around for a weapon, but i found nothing. I focused my attention back over to Gerard and Stiles. "Scott McCall finds his best friend bloody and beaten into a pulp, how does that sound?"

I rolled my eyes as i knew Stiles was going to say something smart back, "I think i might perfer more of like a still life or landscape, you know?" Stiles looked over at him and noticed that he was getting more and more angrier. Stiles continued, "What are you, like 90? I can probably kick your ass up and do-" stiles was interrupted by Gerard punching him.

He landed on the floor with a thud. He began to punch him more and more. Once he finished he went back upstairs. I ran over to Stiles and helped him up, i made sure he stayed up and leaned against the wall so he wouldn't fall over again. I went over to the two werewolves, and tried to find out how to get them down.

They shook their heads no, as if they didnt want me to help them out. Erika looked at me, "Go." It came out to be a small muffled go, but i understood. I looked over to Stiles then back at them, "I'll come back for you." They shook their heads again saying no. Boyd looked over at me, "GO!"

I went over to stiles and made sure he grabbed onto my back, like a piggy back ride. Once he was on tight, i started going up the stairs. I looked back over to Erika and Boyd, they nodded, encouraging me to continue going. I sighed and made sure Stiles was secured on my back, of course he wasn't that heavy, but he was weak so he couldn't maintain his grip. I managed to keep him secure and get him out. Again, i began to run Stiles to his home. I felt like i was in a scene in twilight. I was Edward and Stiles was Bella, which fit perfectly because Stiles could be somewhat feminine at times.

By the time i had got him home safely, he wasn't as weak as he was before. He thanked me, and went inside. I nodded, and decided to go back to Hale house. Before i reached the tree line, i saw Lydia's car park on the sidewalk, she got out and headed into Stiles's home. I smirked, I didn't know Stiles that much, but i did know that he had the hugest crush on Lydia.

I made it over to the Hale house just in time to see Derek, and Peter searching things about the Kanima. I walked over at them, Peter's head practically stuffed into the computer, "Okay i think i found something." I quietly walked over to them and saw what he was looking at, "What we've seen from Jackson, is just Jackson's beta shape." Waaaaaaait, so he's going to shift into something else? great just great.

I spoke up, "So what is he going to shift into next?" They seemed shocked that i was right behind him, oh come on guys! use your wolf senses! Derek shrugged and looked back at the screen, "So he's going to shift into something bigger?" I leaned closer to get a better look. Peter leaned back, "bigger and badder." I looked over his shoulder at the screen, yup we're screwed. Derek growled, "He's turning into that? that has wings." Peter and I spoke in unison, "I can see that."

Derek called Scott asking to bring Jackson to us. Good luck Scott, that is going to be somewhat of a difficult challenge. I pointed over to a gif, "Look someone made an animation of it, click on it, maybe its less freighting then we think." Peter moved the mouse over to it and clicked on it. I shrieked and hid behind Derek as the Kanima's face filled the screen. Peter quickly shut the computer and looked at us, "Nope not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."

That thing, is probably about 10 times worse. As we headed over to the car, i was mumbling, "We're dead, we are sooooooooo dead." Derek shot me a look and i rolled my eyes. Be positive, be positive. Hopefully this doesn't result in anybodies death. Peter spoke up, "Derek, we need Lydia." Derek turned around, "Theres no time." Peter looked at us, "Thats the problem! we're rushing, we're moving to fast. While everybody know a moving target is harder to hit, here we are racing into Gerards crosshairs."

Derek sighed, "If i get the chance to kill Jackson, i'm taking it." I sighed and followed him into the car. Derek looked back at me, "No. You stay here." I growled, "I'm not letting you go alone! you're walking into a war Derek! I need to go with you." His eyes meet mine, and i bet the showed that i wasn't going to back down, i wasn't going to let him go alone. He growled and got into the car, I smirked and got into the passenger seat. We parked a few blocks away, Derek began to run, while me and Peter just stood back and walked.

We hid in the back as Derek made his grand entrance, both Peter and I had the same thought. Peter rolled his eyes and looked at me, "Someone certainly enjoys making a grand entrance." I smirked and nodded, letting him know i had thought the same thing as him. Peter looked over at me, "I know this is a bad time to do this, but you have always been like family to me Melanie. Even after you and Derek had ended. I never liked Kate, I always knew it was you."

I smiled and gave him a hug, I've always loved Uncle Peter. He was like a second father to me, "Thanks Uncle Pete." He smiled as i used his old nickname, "Hurry up, go over to them and help. I'll be hiding." I nodded and gave him one last hug before i headed over to Derek. I got there just in time to see Derek getting thrown across the lot. I ran over next to Scott, Derek would heal and be back to normal in a matter of minutes. Gerard walked over to us, "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson over to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek and his little mate, to me."

What did he want with me? Before i could react, i was impaled by a arrow causing me to become weak instantly. Allison. I looked over to Isaac and saw that he had one in his chest. I crawled over to him and managed to use my last strength to get the arrows out. Scott ran over to us, and picked both of us up. He took us somewhere and yanked out the arrow that was right above my heart. It missed it by a few inches. I looked over to him, "Break my arm." He looked confused, "Why?"

My breathes were getting smaller, "triggers the healing process." A look of recognition flashed across his face as he broke my arm. I bit back the scream i wanted to release and took the pain. Scott did the same to Isaac, and ran back over to where Jackson was. Within about 10 minutes my arm had healed and my body was being cleansed of the wolfsbane. Isaac had healed before me, as his injury was less severe than mine. I got up and ran over to lot. Jackson was fighting with Derek.

I growled causing Jackson's attention to be focused on me. He ran over to me, and i landed a hard punch on him. He swung his tail and i quickly dodged it. I punched his check, and he landed a punched on my gut in return. Derek climbed up one of the bars, as Isaac lured Jackson away from me. I stood back up and saw that Derek, Isaac, And Scott had all been thrown by Jackson.

I ran over and kicked him in the stomach. He tried to throw me, but i did a backflip out of the way. He looked over at me, and my eyes flashed red. I wasn't in complete werewolf form until now. My canines grew out aswell as my fingernails. I growled and began to punch him, remembering all the training my father had taught me. Jackson jumped on my back and i struggled to get him off. Derek ran after him, but he sliced his stomach. Once Isaac noticed that he was in pain, his senses to protect his Alpha kicked in. He got up, but was cut off by Allison. Who sliced him with her knives, once he was weak she stabbed him in the back.

Oh you're gonna get it know Allison. No one hurts Isaac, except for me. I noticed her coming towards Derek and I cut her off. She tried to stabbed me, but my reflexes were to fast. I kicked the knives out of her hands, and landed a punch to her jaw. She landed on her ass, and Jackson grabbed her. I turned back over to Derek and tried to help him. "I'm okay Melanie." I looked over at his stomach, he wasn't going to heal until a few hours. Gerard looked down at us, "Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does." I looked over to Scott who had begun to walk over to us.

"What are you doing?" He ignored me, and picked Derek up. "Scott, stop please. You don't know what you're doing." He ignored me again. Derek struggled, "Scott stop. You know right after he's going to kill me. He'll be an alpha. " Gerard looked over at me, then Derek. "Thats true, but i think he already knows that, dont you scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You're the only piece that doesn't fit Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is no competing with young love.

Gerard took of his jacket, to reveal his arms. I can't believe Scott is actually doing it, betraying us like this. He pulled Derek causing his mouth to open, Gerard saw this as his chance and stuck his arm in between, Derek bit down. I flinched as he out a pain filled scream. His dreams were cut short when the bite had started bleeding black liquid. His body was rejecting the bite. "What is this?" nobody dared to answer him, Gerard looked at Scott, "What did you do?" Scott looked down at Derek and I, "everyone said that Gerard always had a plan, i had a plan to."

Gerard took out his medicine holder and saw that Scott had replaced it with mountain ash. His eyes began to bleed black, as he fell down. Before his body could completely fall, he threw up the liquid. Gross. As he landed, he screamed, "Kill them. KILL THEM ALL"

Allison elbowed Jackson, and he pushed her down. On que, Stiles's jeep came crashing through and actually hit Jackson. Impressive since i knew that he had closed his eyes. "Did i get him?" That plan quickly backfired as the kanima jumped onto the hood of his car. Lydia, who was in the passenger seat, began to scream along with Stiles. Get out! They both freaked and began to get out of the car. Stiles ran over to us, but lydia stayed. She faced Jackson and showed him what looked to be a key.

This caused him to stop and look at the key in awe. The kanima began to change back into took this as his chance, and shoved his claws at the same time as Peter. Way to ruin a beautiful moment Derek. They let go of him, and Derek came back over to me as we watched Lydia. I found Derek's hand and laced my hand with his. Lydia had tears rushing down her checks, as Jackson looked at her. "do you, do you still" Lydia nodded, "I do. I do still love you.I do still love you, i do, i do." Jackson took his last breath and fell into lydia's shoulder.

I wiped away one of the tears, i may not have known Lydia that much, but i still felt bad for her. From what Derek had told me, he seemed like a conceited asshole, but right now, i could tell that he loved Lydia with all his heart. She laid him down on the floor, and Allison looked around, "Wheres Gerard?" I looked over to where he should be, but i didn't find him. Her dad looked at us, "He couldn't have gone far."

I looked back over to Lydia who had gotten up and walked over to us. But she stopped as she heard Jackson's nails, his eyes flashed open to reveal his bright blue eyes, werewolf.

I sighed as i sat down on the porch of the house. The floorboards creaked as Isaac stared at the door, a strange symbol carved into it. Peter spoke up, "You haven't told him everything yet have you?" I shook my head to answer his question as Isaac looked over to Derek. Isaac seemed confused, "Why do you think Derek was such in a hurry to build his pack?So eager to strengthen his power and his number? theres a new alpha, people take notice."

Isaac looked at us, "People like who?" He pointed over to the door, "What does it mean?" I sighed, "Its their symbol." Derek nodded, "It means they're coming." Isaac looked over at him. "Who?" "Alphas." "More then one?" Derek sighed, "A pack of them." I shook my head along with Peter and spoke in unison with him, "An alpha pack, and they're not coming, they're already here."


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I woke up beside Derek in our somewhat new place. He moved into a warehouse kind of place, i guess it was a loft. I got up making sure that I didn't wake him up, I grabbed one of my two suitcases, and began to pile my clothes in. At first i didn't want to leave, but now it seems like its the only right thing to do.

I sighed as i zipped up my last bag and headed over to the door. "Melly?" I stopped in my tracks as Derek's voiced filled the room. Shit. "Uh, Goodmorning." A shirtless Derek walked towards me, "You're leaving? Why?" I sighed, "I'm sorry. Its just that i'm not happy here." Derek's eyes showed betrayal, "You told me you weren't going to leave." I let go of the suitcases and sat on top of one, "Its just that, I don't know what to do. I'm not happy Derek."

Derek came over to me and rubbed his thumb across my check, "I'll make you happy, stay. Stay here with me." Should i? I really wanted to go out and explore and be free, but with Derek it seemed like there would be restrictions. I gave in, "Fine, I'll stay." He smiled and planted a kiss on my check.

He lead me over back to the bed, and began to place my clothes back into the dresser. He smirked as he got into the suitcase that held all my sexy bras and underwear. Derek smirked as he pulled out a pair of my lace undies. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. After he was done, he got back into bed with me.

I looked over at him as i laid my head on his chest, "What are you going to do with Jackson?" Derek sighed, "Train him, i hope. His father is sending him off to London in a few weeks." I laughed a bit, "A werewolf in London." I smiled and got up, "What do you want for breakfast?" i asked, Derek smirked, "You." I rolled my eyes and began to make a ham and cheese omelet.

Sighing, i began to look for something nice to wear, Derek wanted to take me out, but he refuses to tell me where. He just told me to dress casual so i picked out a pair of high waisted skinny jeans, and I tucked in my tight doctor who shirt. I slipped on a pair of old converse and headed over to Derek, who was patiently waiting for me.

His hand found mine and laced our fingers together, I looked up at him considering that he is almost 6'1 and i'm about 5'1. "Where are we going?" Derek rolled his eyes playfully, "I've already told you, its a secret." I groaned, he knows i hate secrets. Derek chuckled as we got into the car, he put the car in drive and we were on our way.

After a few minutes we reached the old house, "This is the secret?" Derek shook his head, "No." He placed a blindfold around my eyes and picked me up bridal style. I felt the wind slap across my face as he picked up his pace and began to run. After about 5 minutes, we reached our destination.

Derek wrapped his arms around my slender waist, "You can take the blindfold off now." I did as i was told, and i couldn't believe what i was seeing. The meadow that was once dead was now alive. Beautiful pink and purple flowers sewn across the meadow.

_~~Flashback~~  
__**"Catch me if you can!" a little 9 year old Melanie yelled. 11 year old Derek chased after me, "You're gonna get it now!" I had stolen a piece of his chicken sandwich which got him a bit mad. I jumped off the porch and ran towards the woods, "Melly! don't go in the woods!" Derek screamed, but I didn't listen. I keep running with Derek hot on the trail i left behind. I stopped once i found a beautiful pink flower. I looked up and noticed more, almost like a trail. I followed the flowers and came across the beautiful pink and purple meadow. "Gotcha!" Derek screamed as he tackled me onto the soft grass floor. I shrieked as he began to tickle me, he sighed and got off laying down besides me. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me, but i was to busy staring at the flowers that bloomed all around us. I looked over at Derek, our faces inches apart. At the age of 9, I had received my very own first kiss, by none other than**_ _Derek Hale_.

Derek wiped the tear that was gliding down my check, "Whats wrong?" I broke out into a smile, "Remember our first kiss?" Derek laughed, "You stole my chicken sandwich." I rolled my eyes, "So you do remember." Derek kissed my temple, "How could i not? Thats the day _i fell in love with you._" I smiled and kissed his check. The more and more i stayed around Derek, the more i felt like i was right at home.

Derek smiled, and lead me over to the middle of the field. We sat down, and I stared at the beautiful flowers, remebering all the memories i had with Derek here. "Melanie?" I looked over to Derek who held something in his hand, "I know I wasn't the best boyfriend when we were together, i would argue with you, make you cry, but i want another chance with you. Melanie, you're my soulmate, you're the only one that i can be happy with, I'm asking for a second chance for a better fairytale romance with you, Will you be my girlfriend again?" I smiled as Derek pulled out a ring, "Its a promise ring, that i will always be right besides you through thick and thin, that you are my one and only, what do you say?"

I wiped the few tears, and kissed him. "Yes! i would love to be your girlfriend again." Derek smiled and slipped on the ring, before placing a soft gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you, _i've always had and i always will._" I smiled gave him another kiss, "I love you too."

Hey guys! i'm planning on doing 1 to 3 chapters before season 3, anyways im sorry that this is short, but please leave any feedback! comment, heart, and share this store!


	7. Chapter 7

I groaned as Jackson tried to argue with Derek, saying that he didn't need his help. Really? I rolled my eyes and ran across the room effortlessly and pinned him against the wall with a tight grip on his throat. "Yeah, you need help." I let him go and he fell to the floor on his ass. Jackson glared at me and quickly stood up, "I don't need your help!" I rolled my eyes and went over to find something to change into. My hands found a pair of black tights, and then a light blue crop top sweatshirt with a picture of TARDIS.

Derek growled as Jackson insulted him, but i had no intention of listening to what they were actually saying. I sighed as i sat down on the comfortable couch and looked out the floor to ceiling windows. This place was slowly starting to become like _home_, like somewhere i belong, where i fit in. Derek came over to me once Jackson finally agreed to accept our help. He had put him in his place stating that he would anyone he loved on a full moon, including Lydia.

Jackson, still being hardheaded , stayed by the door, not wanting to be close to us. "Should we ask Scott to help as well?" He nodded and i pulled out my white scratched Iphone, and dialed Scotts number. I waited patiently for him to answer, "Hello?" I sighed, "We need your help." "With?" "Jackson." He growled but agreed and was soon headed over to the loft.

He didn't want to help train either, but Jackson needed it or else he will be on a killing frenzy on the full moon. Derek sat down and pulled me towards him, i was now sitting on his lap. "Scott agreed, he's gonna help." Derek nodded and placed a gently kiss on my check. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, "Sit down Jackson, we don't bite." He rolled his eyes but reluctantly sat down on the 1 seat.

After about 10 minutes of useless talking Scott finally came. Derek got up, pushing me off his lap and leaving me on the sofa as he went to go open the door for Scott. I sighed and cuddled with my blanket and turned on Peters computer. I searched through Netflix before i found what i wanted, Doctor Who. Derek rolled his eyes as he noticed that i wasn't going to help.

Of course not, i have better things to do. Plus, he already has Scott, so he doesn't need my help. I smiled as i recieved a text from Lydia, "Lets go shopping? Allison is coming too?"

Oh i definitely need to go, Isaac was sitting in the back, just playing around with a plastic ball. "Isaac lets go?" He looked up at me, "Where?" I smirked, "Shopping." He rolled his eyes but agreed, how else is he going to get out of here? I Walked over to Derek who was slightly beating up Jackson, "I'm going shopping, and i'm taking Isaac."

It seemed like he didn't hear me so i repeated it again, but gave up as he never paid attention. Scott looked over to me and nodded signaling that he had heard. I smiled and mumbled a quick thanks before grabbing Isaac's hand and leading him over to my car. We got in and I put the keys in the ignition and rode off to the mall.

After a few hours of shopping with Lydia and Allison, while Isaac watched, we finished shopping. We said our quick goodbyes, and i watched them leave. I looked over at Isaac, "So, what do you want?" Isaac raised an eyebrow, "You want to buy me something?" I gave him the duh look, but he shook his head, "No thanks, I'm alright." I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but the offer still exists if you want to get something later on." He nodded, and i took him over to the food court.

Isaac carrying the 3 filled to the top bags, we sat down while i ordered two pizza slices for us. One pizza and one pepperoni, i said my thanks to the employee and went over to table.

I gave him his slice, "Isaac, you know you can tell us anything right?" Isaac nodded, "Yeah i Know." I sighed, "then what aren't you telling us?" Isaac shrugged, "I dont know." I rolled my eyes, and finished my slice. "Come one lets go." He nodded, and i threw away our trash. Once we were in the car Isaac looked over at me, "How does it feel to have a mate?" I shrugged, "Well with Derek, its a hassle," i sighed, "but its worth it. Because at the end of the day, he makes up for it."

Isaac smiled a bit, "It seems nice." I looked over to Isaac, "Is that what you're not telling us?" Isaac shook his head, "I guess, i just feel lonely sometimes." I frowned, "You'll find someone Isaac, it just takes time." Isaac sighed, "I knew Derek since i was 9, at that time we were little kids, not even werewolves yet. We both shifted when we turned 16."

Isaac seemed confused,"when you turned 16?" I nodded, "We were born werewolves, not bitten." Isaac made an oh face, which i laughed at. Finally after 30 minutes we reached the loft. Isaac graciously carried my bags in and set them down on the broken couch. I ran over to it, "What did you do?" Derek flicnched, "Jackson broke it." I turned to where he pointed, "Jackson! you are going to fucking fix my couch!"

Jackson rolled his eyes, " . . ." If looks could kill, he would sooooooooo be dead right now. He growled but did what i asked, thats right.


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled as i sat back down on my fixed couch, it took Jackson a bit to fix it, but he got the job done. I smiled at him, "Thank you." All i recieved was a scoff. I rolled my eyes and went over to Derek who was looking through at his computer with Uncle Peter. I didn't quite understand why no one liked him, because right now he seemed to be my favorite person, besides Derek of course.

"What are you guys looking for?" i asked. Derek looked up at me, "I need to find out more about an Alpha Pack." I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Good luck with that."

I sat down besides Isaac who was watching tv, I turned over to him, "Whatcha watchinnnnn?" Isaac rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Real husbands of hollywood." I scoffed, "Reality tv? Watch something else," I began to scroll through the menu, "Ahhh Ha! Lets watch this, Being Human." Isaac rolled his eyes, clearly knowing what the tv show was about.

"Whos your favorite character? " Isaac asked, i smiled, " Josh! he's my favorite." Isaac and Derek rolled their eyes, "Just cause he's a werewolf?" Isaac asked, I shrugged and continued to watch the show.

After a while, Derek managed to find out a few things, but i didn't really pay any attention to him, I was busy trying to paint my nails a nice blood red. Eventually it was just us alone, thank god.

Derek sat down besides me on the couch, Isaac had left to go the the vet, and Peter had gone home. I smiled as i climbed on top of him, my legs on either side of him.

He seemed shocked since his eyes widened. He quickly smirked and placed his hands on my waist, slowly trailing down to my butt where he kept a tight firm grip.

Smiling, i began to trail kisses all over his neck and jaw line, but never kissing his lip. Derek let out a moan and i smiled. My small frail hands had found their way up his tight, ab showing black shirt.

He shivered under my touch and stood up. My legs wrapped around his waist as he went over to the bedroom. He growled in pleasure, his voiced sounded sexy.

His hands began to slide up the side of my body until it reached my breasts. I bit my lip as i tugged on his shirt, signalling that i wanted him to take it off. He quietly obeyed and i unbottoned his pants, which quickly fell off. I smiled, and let Derek shrug off my pants with his teeth, which i found unbelievably hot.

Derek had already ripped off my panties as well as my bra, as i did with him.

(Form your own conclusions because this is as far as i am going)

Sorry its soo short :( i dont really have time to update since im always sight seeing since im in Vegas. Ill update soon! oohhhh they did it ;)


End file.
